<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Valentine's from Menagerie!: A Very Public Display of Affection by HPLovebutt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376981">Happy Valentine's from Menagerie!: A Very Public Display of Affection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPLovebutt/pseuds/HPLovebutt'>HPLovebutt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cowgirl Position, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Public Sex, Strap-Ons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:27:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPLovebutt/pseuds/HPLovebutt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While spending Valentine’s Day at a hot springs resort, Yang helps Blake fulfill a fantasy she’s only dreamed of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Valentine's from Menagerie!: A Very Public Display of Affection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yang, are you serious?! We’re doing this <em>now?!</em>”</p>
<p>“Oh I would <em>never </em>joke about something like this, Blake. We’re doing this.”</p>
<p>“But what if someone’s out there? What if they see us?”</p>
<p>“It’s cool. One, I already went ahead and reserved this time just for us. Well, me, anyway. Two, we’re on the side of a freaking mountain. No one is gonna be around. And three, you <em>did </em>say you’ve always wanted to do something like this, so let’s go: no towels allowed.”</p>
<p>“…I don’t know…”</p>
<p>“C’mon, Blake! We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with, okay? We’ll just start with this, and see where things go.”</p>
<p>“…F-fine. Let’s go.”</p>
<p>“I love you so fucking much. Here we go!”</p>
<p>“Yang, wait!”</p>
<p>
  <em>WHAM!</em>
</p>
<p>The door burst open and Blake Belladonna watched as her girlfriend left the changing room wearing only a smile. The cool wind from outside whipped into the room and she shuddered.</p>
<p>“Hey! Don’t just leave me out here all by myself.” Yang called back to through the door. Carefully, she poked her head out just enough so she could see. She scanned the outdoor bath up and down several times before giving up: there really was no one around, but still…</p>
<p>With timid steps and deep red cheeks, Blake stepped out from behind the door, also completely naked and feebly trying to cover herself with her hands. To think only an hour ago she was so keen on doing this, now she just blushed even harder and stared at the floor.</p>
<p>“C-c’mon, let’s j-just get in.” she stammered. She shivered, but she couldn’t fully tell if it was from the chilly breeze or her own embarrassment. Either way, it wouldn’t be that simple: Yang had a grin on her face that said she wanted to have some fun.</p>
<p>“Aw, but you look cold. Shouldn’t <em>I</em> be a nice girlfriend and warm you up?” she said in the sweetest voice she could make. Before Blake could realize the mistake she had made, Yang’s fingers were tickling her ribs.</p>
<p>“GaaAAAAaaaHHH! NO, YANG I SWEAR TO GaaAAAAaaaiiiiEEEEeeee!” Blake tried to sound mad, but it was hard when she was doubled over with laughter. She tried to swat Yang’s hands away, but it only made her expose herself, which made her blush even harder. Yang just grinned: it was exactly the reaction she was looking for.</p>
<p>Blake rolled her eyes: this was already off to a good start. When she went to Yang with this idea for a romantic getaway on Valentine’s Day, she loved the idea and accepted immediately, and after they found out they offered overnight stays as well, the date was set. While the trip was her idea, it was <em>Yang’s </em>idea to truly make the night unforgettable.</p>
<p>In the three years they had been together, the idea had always intrigued her. Just doing something so lewd in public…it was something always in the back of Blake’s mind, but that’s where it stayed. It wasn’t until that night when they were both a little tipsy at Junior’s that she accidentally let it slip.</p>
<p>But to her surprise, instead of it being laughed off as a joke or dismissed as weird, Yang was nothing but supportive. She told her whenever she felt ready, she would be <em>more </em>than happy to help make it more than just a fantasy.</p>
<p>Still, this was the first time she had done something like this, so Yang decided they should start small, before working up to greater things. First, just go naked in the hot springs, so she could get more comfortable with her newfound interest in exhibitionism.</p>
<p>“There, feeling a little more warmed up?”</p>
<p>Blake just glared at her, but Yang couldn’t help but smile: she always smiled like this after her teasing had worked At least, she did until Blake suddenly shot out her arm and shoved her into the pool with a loud splash.</p>
<p>“You tell me.” she said bitterly as she slowly waded into the water next to the sputtering blonde. Yang’s eyes flashed red as her hair she had worked <em>so </em>long on was now drenched, but her anger vanished with a sigh.</p>
<p>“Alright, fine.” she wiped her dripping hair out of her eyes. “Truce?”</p>
<p>Blake just rolled her eyes with a smirk. “Fine. Truce.”</p>
<p>Finally relieved to be in the water, she sat down as Yang put her arm around her. Nowhere else in Remnant did she feel safer or happier than in her arms, and for a moment she almost forgot she was completely naked in a public outdoor bath. With a contented sigh, she cozied up next to Yang in the soothing warmth of the water. Even though she was still blushing rather deeply, she couldn’t hide her small, excited smile.</p>
<p>“So…how do you feel?” Yang grinned as she hugged her closer.</p>
<p>“Like…I can’t believe I’m really doing this.”</p>
<p>“Well, I can always pinch you to see if you’re dreaming.”</p>
<p>Her fingers slid up through the water and gently closed around Blake’s nipple, making her yelp in surprise. “See? Not dreaming. Totally happening.”</p>
<p>“You are the absolute <em>worst.</em>” Blake growled playfully and swatted her hand away, but the smirk on her face said she didn’t totally hate the surprise pinch. As much as she claimed to be annoyed, she secretly loved all of Yang’s teasing. It was something special, something that she only did with her, and deep down she wouldn’t trade it for anything.</p>
<p>“…Seriously…thanks for doing this with me.” she whispered softly before giving Yang a small kiss on her cheek.</p>
<p>“Hey, if my completely adorable girlfriend wants to get kinky in public, you better believe I’m gonna help.” she grinned as Blake laughed and blushed again.</p>
<p>“Besides, this is just step one. We have <em>so much </em>more ahead of us.” she added with a wink.</p>
<p>Blake’s heart skipped a beat, but she tried to stay nonchalant. “O-oh, we do?”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah. But that’s for later. Right now…” she smirked and leaned in “I need to make this a little more-”</p>
<p>Blake sighed wearily. “Please don’t say it.” She already knew the next word, but it was too late.</p>
<p>Yang lifted her chin and grinned. “…<em>steamy</em>.”</p>
<p>“Oh my gods, Ya-<em>mmph.</em>”</p>
<p>In the middle of her laughter at such a bad pun, Yang closed in and kissed her. She gasped playfully, but sighed and kissed her back. Even when she was so lost or didn’t know what to say, Yang’s lips against hers made her feel so calm. With the celestial light of the fractured moon shining down on the two of them wreathed in steam and warmth, Blake, for the first time that night, felt her nervousness disappear. It didn’t matter what lay ahead: when she was with Yang, she felt like anything was possible.</p>
<p>“I…I think I’m ready. For the next step.” she whispered.</p>
<p>Yang’s eyes were shining as she smiled. “Are you sure?”</p>
<p>Blake nodded, but when she realized what she was asking of her, she just blushed and looked away. It was still kind of embarrassing, but she felt Yang’s under her chin guiding her back. She couldn’t stop herself from smiling and giggling softly when Yang hugged her tighter and kissed her forehead.</p>
<p>“I love you so much, Blake.” she whispered.</p>
<p>Blake’s heart swelled in her chest as she took Yang’s hand and kissed her once again.</p>
<p>“I love you too, Yang.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---/---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know, for someone who was <em>so</em> ready for this an hour ago, you sure are shaking a lot.”</p>
<p>Blake blushed and pulled her coat tighter around herself. “I-I’m fine. I-It’s just t-the b-breeze. That’s all.”</p>
<p>Even as she tried to fool herself into thinking she was ready, she couldn’t stop herself from shivering. While she wasn’t lying when she said she was cold, part of it really was pure excitement. This was no longer just a fantasy: it was really happening, and she was caught somewhere between anxiety and anticipation. Her heart hadn’t stopped hammering in her chest since she set foot outside, and it had only gotten faster as Yang took her hand and lead her down the path.</p>
<p>It was still rather early in the night, so the walking path around the grounds weren’t totally empty yet. Off to the sides were other Faunus sitting on benches and walking hand in hand with each other. The more people she saw, the more Blake’s hands began to shake. Her breathing almost became too much until Yang’s hand closed around hers and held it tight.</p>
<p>“Are you doing okay? Talk to me.”</p>
<p>Just feeling Yang’s hand and knowing she was here with her made her feel so reassured. She could do this. She <em>wanted </em>to do this. Most importantly, she wanted to do this with Yang.</p>
<p>Blake nodded. “I’m alright. A-are you ready?”</p>
<p>Yang smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss for courage. “Alright then. Knock ‘em dead.”</p>
<p>With one last nod to herself, she slowly pulled off the coat. Anyone on the path who happened to glance in their direction froze immediately once they laid their eyes on her. Even though it was a rather cool evening, Blake couldn’t stop from shivering in the tight black miniskirt and the sheer white blouse. Yang had helped her choose something that would show <em>just </em>enough to get everyone to stare, but…it still seemed like so little.</p>
<p>The miniskirt was so short it barely covered her ass, and the small shirt was so thin it was practically see through (with no bra, also Yang’s idea), not to mention how tight it was. It was like she was hardly wearing clothes at all, but she didn’t try to cover herself. Instead, Blake forced her arms to stay by her sides: she wanted them to look. She wanted them to see everything.</p>
<p>Her shoulders were shaking until she felt Yang’s arm around her pulling her close. “Shall we go?” she grinned, like absolutely nothing was wrong.</p>
<p>“Y-Yes. Let’s g-go.” she stammered through a shaky nod.</p>
<p>Even as they started down the path, she could feel the eyes around her staring at her, running up and down her barely clothed body. Some were bashful, looking at her only briefly before turning bright red and looking away, only to sneak side glances every few seconds. Some were bold, taking long, long, looks at every inch of her body. No matter the reaction, the response was the same: Blake’s heart was threatening to leap out of her throat, but…she couldn’t deny it was turning her on, being so visible like this.</p>
<p>Once they were away from the main route, Yang looked around to make sure they were alone before turning to Blake. “Okay. If you want, I can tease you a bit, and be a little mean. But I want you to promise me that if you feel it’s too much or it makes you uncomfortable, you’ll tell me and we’ll stop, okay?”</p>
<p>Her lilac eyes were dead serious, and Blake nodded. “I understand. I promise.”</p>
<p>Her familiar grin returned and they resumed walking. “Great. Also, you can totally let me know if you want <em>more. </em>This is your show, after all.”</p>
<p>Her ears flattened against her head and she blushed: even though she was embarrassed, Yang’s commitment to her comfort and safety meant so much to her, and made her feel even more ready to do this, teasing and all.</p>
<p>As they got further down the path, a semi large group of men and women stood around a streetlight talking. Suddenly, Blake felt Yang rummaging around in her bag for something. She watched as she produced one lien before turning to face her. The grin on her face said it all: she was ready to tease.</p>
<p>“Ooops!” she called out semi-loudly so the group ahead of them would overhear them talking. “I dropped a lien! Can you get that for me?”</p>
<p>With a devious wink, Yang flicked the lien toward the streetlight. It landed on the ground, only a few feet away from the group. When Yang looked at her with an expectant smile, her heart skipped a beat: <em>this </em>is what she meant when she said she’d ‘be a bit mean.’</p>
<p>After she took a deep breath and step forward, Yang suddenly stopped her, and her whisper turned dead serious once again. “If you don’t feel safe at all, I’ll be right here for you. Don’t push yourself if you’re not sure.”</p>
<p>Just like before, her tone turned bright again as she gave her a wink. “Other than that…<em>have fun</em>.”</p>
<p>Her heart threatened to burst out of her chest, but Blake forced one foot in front of the other. She had never felt such a mix of excitement and nervousness, but she didn’t stop. Once she reached the lien on the ground, the others turned to look, and their eyes widened when they saw her outfit. As she started to kneel down, her breath sharpened as she felt the skirt rise up. The lower to the ground she got, the higher the skirt rose, covering less and less of her by the second.</p>
<p>She squirmed a bit in alarm and tried to pull it back down, but it just made her chest jiggle tightly as she moved. Their eyes jumped from between her legs to her braless tits shaking with every movement as a fresh wave of hot embarrassment. burned her all over again.</p>
<p>Without thinking, she went to cover her breasts, but it was too late: with one last <em>thwip</em>, the edge of the dangerously small skirt shot up over her ass, leaving it as little more than a belt now. Blake gasped in alarm and instinctively closed her legs together in a desperate attempt to cover herself, but it was pointless. In the peak of her excited embarrassment., Yang’s words echoed in her mind.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘…Have fun.’</em>
</p>
<p>A small, bashful smile crossed her face. Slowly, Blake spread her trembling legs apart as her fingers closed around the lien, letting the group of four completely see her. All she had left was a far too small pair of black lace panties to cover her sex, but they were so small and tight that the outline of her pussy strained against the thin fabric. She watched, with thrill gripping her pounding heart, as their jaws fell open. None of them turned their eyes away from her little show.</p>
<p>She snatched the coin off the ground and slowly stood up. The skirt still remained around her waist, but she didn’t see a reason to fix it now. She didn’t move, letting them take in the sight of her bare thighs and barely covered sex. Their eyes flicked between her legs and her chest, but she didn’t get why until she looked down: the light of the street lamp was hitting her sheer white shirt just right that the soft pink of her nipples were visible through the fabric.</p>
<p>Hot, burning excitement flared in her cheeks: her whole body was on display for complete strangers. Even better, she had flaunted it, shoved it in their face, and loved every second of it. A small, embarrassed smile crossed her face.</p>
<p>“E-E-Excuse me…” she offered weakly before bowing a little and turning to leave. She grinned to herself as she thought of their eyes locked on her bare ass, with only the tiniest bit of lace fabric between herself and them. With the most sultry smile she could make, Blake looked over her shoulder. Sure enough, all of them were entranced with her ass, until they caught her looking and turned as red as her cheeks.</p>
<p>In the midst of her thrill, she threw them a wink before she walked away, putting a bit more swing in her hips than normal. The further away she got, the more she came down from her rush, and her mind was reeling: she really just did that. Her eyes were looking down, so she didn’t notice Yang had ran up to her with the biggest, brightest smile she had ever seen.</p>
<p>“Holy shit, you have no idea how amazing that was. You’re so fucking incredible.” she whispered as she crushed Blake in a hug. Her words made her heart skip a beat: in all her nervousness, she had forgotten that Yang was watching her the whole time.</p>
<p>Yang leaned in closer, her voice still low enough only she could hear. “You want to help me give them more of a show?” Blake gave her an eager, shaky nod, and Yang grinned. “Alright. Follow my lead.”</p>
<p>With her arm tight around her, Yang walked with her until they were closer to the group. Yang gave her a wink, then spoke loud enough for them to hear.</p>
<p>“Thanks so much for that! I’m so lucky to have you!” Yang half-shouted to her. Her over dramatic performance worked: all eyes were on them again. Yang’s eyes flashed with excitement as she leaned in close to her face.</p>
<p>“Really, <em>really </em>lucky…” she growled before kissing her so harshly it threw her off guard. Blake knew that part of it was her playing it up for the crowd, but the rest of it was all Yang: unrestrained, and aggressive as hell. She shuddered beneath Yang’s mouth and threw her hands around her neck as she leaned into the kiss to make it even more over the top. Heat pounded through her body as Yang’s hands went to her chest and groped her braless tits, making her tremble in embarrassment.</p>
<p>The group’s eyes went wide, but Yang wasn’t finished. Her hands trailed down to Blake’s bare ass, giving it a rough squeeze hard enough to make her gasp in surprise. She stopped for a second, to make sure she was okay, but Blake gave her a quick nod to continue. Without anything holding her back, she shuddered as Yang gruffly played with her ass in full view of the crowd, Each gruff squeeze and semi-hard slap made her heart beat faster and faster: she couldn’t believe this was really happening.</p>
<p>There were audible whispers coming from the crowd by now, but Blake didn’t care: she was far too worked up now. Crowd or not, she wanted Yang right here, right now. Just before she could get too carried away, Yang broke off and left her panting.</p>
<p>“So, what’s next? It’s your show, so-”</p>
<p>“I’m ready.”</p>
<p>Yang’s eyes went wide. “Are you sure?”</p>
<p>Blake bobbed her head. “Y-yes. I want it.”</p>
<p>Yang grinned. “O-fucking-kay, no wasting time, then. Let’s get out of here.”</p>
<p>In a blur, Yang tossed the coat over Blake’s shoulders and lifted her up off the ground. The now completely stunned crowd just watched as Yang gave them a wink and a smile with a blushing Blake cradled in her arms.</p>
<p>“See ya.” she said casually to them before taking off down the path, with Blake laughing in her arms the entire time. Once they were further enough away, she stopped and put Blake down.</p>
<p>“I cannot <em>believe</em> you just did that.” she laughed and pulled the coat tighter around herself. Yang just shrugged with a smile.</p>
<p>“I told you when we started, didn’t I? I’m right here for you if you ever need me.”</p>
<p>It was an obvious answer, but Blake still felt her heart skip a beat: those words meant more to her than she would ever know.</p>
<p>“Yes, you are.” she sighed happily. Yang put her arm back around her shoulders and held her tight. As they walked back to their room, Blake couldn’t stop smiling. Teasing in public was one thing, but there was only one thing left she wanted to do, and with Yang here, she felt like she could do anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---/---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her outfit this time was Yang’s idea. A long, flowing trench coat (black, of course) swung past her knees and her heeled boots crunched against the gravel beneath her feet. In order for this to work, she had to look normal, at least for now. Yang had already scoped out a path through the courtyard that was totally empty, and if anything went wrong, she had promised to scoop her up and rush away into the night with her in her arms (Yang’s words, not hers.)</p>
<p>There were trees lining each side of the path to the fountain behind the bathhouse, but Blake couldn’t help but notice how…open the whole space really was. In front of the fountain sat a few benches, along with a few more benches lining the only winding path leading up to open space. There were other paths leading out from there, where guests could explore the grounds, but it was almost 1:00 in the morning: no one would be around.</p>
<p>By the time Yang chose a bench still located on the path, Blake’s breathing had already gone short. Yang practically had to pull her down onto the bench beside her. To calm her down, she set both hands on Blake’s shoulders and looked her directly in the eyes.</p>
<p>“Let me ask you again: are you absolutely, 100% certain this is something you want to do? If not, or if you feel uncomfortable or unsafe, we’ll call it a night and leave, okay?” she said very seriously.</p>
<p>Blake nodded: she was so thankful that Yang was doing this with her and being so careful about her comfort, but she wanted this. By the <em>gods</em>, did she want this.</p>
<p>“It is.”</p>
<p>Yang’s tone instantly shifted from one of seriousness to one of excitement. “Alright then, you know what to do.”</p>
<p>Her heart threatened to burst out of her chest as she forced herself to stand up. She put one trembling hand on the belt of her coat, but stopped. Before she went any further, she bent over and gave Yang one last kiss.</p>
<p>“I love you.” she whispered before she stood up and pulled the belt loose. The last piece of clothing between her and the wind fell away, leaving her completely naked in the middle of the path, with nothing covering her body but the light of the fractured moon. It still felt so unreal, but once she felt the wind brush against her bare chest, it finally sank in: this was happening, and she was doing this.</p>
<p>The realization made her rush across the path to the bench. She practically fell into Yang’s lap, already breathing so harshly and shivering from the cold.</p>
<p>“Oh my gods. Oh my gods. I can’t…believe I’m doing this…I can’t…I just…” she stammered. Her heart was racing so fast until she felt Yang’s arms around her.</p>
<p>“It’s okay. You’re safe. I’m here.” she whispered and brushed her hair. “Do you still want to do this?”</p>
<p>It took all her strength, but Yang was here to help her, and she trusted her above everything else. As much as she felt embarrassed, she had never felt so excited in her whole life. Blake started to give her a small nod, but couldn’t help herself from giggling excitedly from the thrill of it all. She turned completely red and clamped a hand over her mouth, but Yang just laughed and gave her another kiss on her forehead.</p>
<p>“Alright, you kinky little dork. Lean back a bit.”</p>
<p>She smirked and scooched back onto Yang’s knees. Blake watched, her eyes wide as Yang grabbed the hem of her own small skirt and hitched it up. While she knew what she was going to do, Blake still couldn’t help blushing as Yang lifted the long, smooth toy and a bottle of lube out of her bag. With a grin, Yang attached it to the strap-on belt she was wearing beneath her skirt, applied a bit of lube, and motioned for her to come closer.</p>
<p>“It’s all yours.”</p>
<p>Her hand reached out and took it, feeling it’s smoothness as she slid up Yang’s lap. The sound of her heart racing in her ears pounded out everything else as she raised her hips over the tip. Her breathing was already ragged as she began lowering herself onto it. The coolness of the lube made her shiver as the tip pressed against her pussy, and she could feel it trembling in her grasp.</p>
<p>Blake clamped a hand over her mouth as it entered her. It muted her soft moan of embarrassment., but she didn’t stop. Still, something like this couldn’t be rushed: she wanted to savor every second of th-</p>
<p>
  <em>SNAP.</em>
</p>
<p>White hot panic bolted through Blake at the sudden noise behind her and she tossed herself forward against Yang’s chest. In her clumsiness, she accidentally sunk even further onto the dildo faster than she wanted to. For a moment, her vision went white at the suddenness and she forgot to cover her mouth as one loud moaning gasp escaped her and filled the courtyard.</p>
<p>She instantly clamped her hand over her mouth, and only spoke in panicked whispers. “Oh my gods, what was that?! Is someone coming?! D-Did they see?”</p>
<p>Instead of seeing panic on Yang’s face, she only saw a smirk. She pointed behind her, and Blake turned her head to see what she was looking at. Beneath one of the bushes, a small squirrel tumbled out, sniffed the ground for a moment, then vanished back into the bush.</p>
<p>Now it was Yang’s turn to cover her mouth as she tried to not to break out laughing. Heat burned through Blake’s cheeks at being so worked up at something so stupid, but what made her blush the hardest was that some part of her secretly wished, deep down, that someone <em>did </em>see. The delicious thrill of almost getting caught made her hands shake as the adrenaline pounding through her body turned into pure, aching lust: by the gods, did she need this.</p>
<p>Just as Yang couldn’t hold in her laugh anymore, Blake seized her by the cheeks and kissed her. A moan filled her mouth as their tongues danced against each other and her hips began to move on their own. Wearing nothing but a pair of black heeled boots and deep red blush in her cheeks, she began to ride Yang’s toy.</p>
<p>She went slow at first, but she surprised even herself with how quickly she sped up. Knowing that at any minute, someone could walk down the path and see her fucking herself so brazenly made her so wet. Her eyes shut tight as she took it all in, shivering with every breeze and every inch of the toy going deeper and deeper into her.</p>
<p>Yang’s hot breath on her ear made her giggle as it tickled her. “You look so beautiful right now.” she whispered as she suddenly slipped her hand between Blake’s legs. The soft warmth of Yang’s fingers pressed firmly against her clit, and only a fraction of a passionate moan escaped before Blake clamped her hand over her mouth to stifle it. Never before had she felt such equal feelings of intense embarrassment. and pleasure.</p>
<p>The bench began to creak rhythmically in time with the swinging of her hips. Her teeth clenched together to hold in all her heartful moans, until she felt the heat of Yang’s breath against the cool skin of her chest. After a small kiss on her nipple that made her shiver, the soft warmth of her lips closed around the tense peak of her breast. The grazing of her teeth against her soft, sensitive flesh tightened her body with relief, and pushed her even closer to the edge.</p>
<p>She was so close now: the realization that she was going to climax so soon and anyone could see sent her pulse racing. Her hands clenched the top of bench so tightly that her knuckles turned white as she grew closer and closer to-</p>
<p>“<em>Don’t move.</em>”</p>
<p>Yang’s voice was sudden and stern in her ear, and she froze immediately. Yang quickly leaned up past her and snatched up the discarded coat from the bench. In a flash, she draped it around Blake’s naked body and hugged her tightly beneath it. In her lustful stupor, Blake didn’t put it all together until she heard the sound of footsteps coming down the path.</p>
<p>Her body went numb as equal parts panic and pleasure flooded through her: <em>someone was coming. Someone was going to see.</em></p>
<p>She could feel Yang’s heart beating just as fast as hers being pressed so tightly against her. All she had to do was stay calm, and they would just pass, and then she could-</p>
<p>“Blake? Yang? Is that you?”</p>
<p>The familiar voice sent ice racing down her spine. Of all the places in Menagerie, why did she have to run into her <em>here?! </em>Blake turned her head, but she didn’t need to: she’d recognize the voice anywhere.</p>
<p>“H-H-Hi, Ilia.”</p>
<p>The chameleon girl standing on the path gave her a small wave and smiled at her. Yang put on a smile and waved back, like there was nothing wrong.</p>
<p>“Hey, what are you guys doing out here so late?”</p>
<p>‘<em>You guys?’</em></p>
<p>The thought bolted through her mind. She craned her head further, to see Ilia hand in hand with another girl beside her. Her platinum blonde hair and yellow robes were so familiar, like she had seen her before somewhere. Right now, it was so hard to think straight.</p>
<p>Ilia’s voice finally saved her. “Arslan and I wanted to take a little midnight walk. The moon is so gorgeous tonight.”</p>
<p>Arslan nodded her head in agreement. “Yes. Although…I can see you had a similar idea.”</p>
<p>Blake tried to think, to say something back that sounded normal, but all she could focus on was the slickened dildo still inside her, how close she had been only moments ago, and how amazing Yang had made her feel. Her thighs slowly pressed together as she searched for the slightest bit of stimulation from before. The three of them kept talking, but she was no longer listening: she could only focus on the wetness trickling down her thighs.</p>
<p>Only rubbing her legs together as slightly as she could gave her the smallest, cruelest tease, but it was all she dared to do. Blake bit her lip: just a bit more and she could cum right there, but it wasn’t enough. She wanted more, and most importantly: she wanted Yang.</p>
<p>As if she could read her thoughts, Blake froze as she saw Yang’s hand slowly slip beneath the coat and trace up her thigh. She whipped her head around, but no one was any the wiser to Yang’s movements. The angle was perfect so no one could see what was really going on.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Yang’s thumb was at her clit. It took everything Blake had not to scream with relief right there, but she couldn’t help her body from trembling. Heat flooded through her all over again, but she didn’t dare move as Yang rubbed small, cruel circles around her clit. Another moan was welling up within her, but she clenched her jaw shut: if Yang kept going like this, then-</p>
<p>“Blake, did you hear me?”</p>
<p>Her ears shot up and she froze. “W-what?”</p>
<p>Ilia was looking at her so innocently, so completely oblivious to what was really going on. “I just wanted to know what’s up with the coat, since you’re not…technically wearing it…”</p>
<p>“I-I-I, u-u-um…” Her shaky words were failing her. Her mind was completely fixated on Yang’s thumb.</p>
<p>“We just got cold on the way back. Wanted to warm up for a minute, so we used it like a blanket.”</p>
<p>Yang’s answer saved her from herself. She looked so carefree on the bench, like she didn’t have a care in the world, like her fingers weren’t at her pussy driving her wild.</p>
<p>“I can see that.” Arslan’s eyes narrowed. “The poor girl is practically shivering.”</p>
<p>Blake’s cheeks burned with embarrassment.: if only she knew. Ilia just looked more confused.</p>
<p>“Then, why are you sitting like th-”</p>
<p><em>“</em><em>Ilia.”</em> Arslan cut in quietly. “It may be best if we leave. It would appear we interrupted a…” she stared directly at Blake, but it was impossible to see what was on her mind. “…rather special moment for them.”</p>
<p>While Blake couldn’t read anymore into Arslan’s words, she was relived when Ilia blushed and looked away. “O-Oh! I didn’t meant to barge in on your moment like this! I’m so sorry!”</p>
<p>Yang just shrugged and waved it off with a nonchalant smile. “It’s alright. We were almost done.”</p>
<p>It was so hard not to laugh at that, but Blake couldn’t afford to: they were almost gone.</p>
<p>“Well, then, hopefully we see you around here again sometime!” Ilia politely nodded and waved a little. Arlsan nodded her head in agreement, stared at Blake for a moment, then left with Ilia. As the two of them walked away, Blake couldn’t help but wonder: did she notice? Had she realized what was going on? It was so hard to read the look on that girl’s face.</p>
<p>Once they were back inside the building, Blake finally exhaled and let the coat fall away. They had been <em>so close </em>to getting caught…so why was she hornier than ever?</p>
<p>“Well, well, look at <em>you</em>.”</p>
<p>Yang’s smile turned into a devilish grin as her hand slid between her legs. Blake knew what that look meant and her heart skipped a beat.</p>
<p>“Such a dirty girl…” she growled playfully as she drew two fingers along her inner thigh, making her shudder at such a brief sensation. “…so wet from almost getting caught.”</p>
<p>She held up her glistening fingers so Blake could see. Her cheeks burned, but her shame and embarrassment. didn’t matter anymore: she just needed Yang’s touch again.</p>
<p>“P-Please…”she stammered through ragged breaths. “I-I’m so close…”</p>
<p>She looked up into Yang’s eyes, trying to plead with her to just bless her with a few seconds more of her touch. The grin on her girlfriend’s face said otherwise.</p>
<p>“Come on, admit it: you wanted them to see, didn’t you?” she grinned as she waved her slick fingers near Blake’s mouth. Just like every other time, Yang’s teasing was making her grit her teeth, but she loved every second of her toying with her like this.</p>
<p>“…Yes…” she whispered desperately with a small embarrassed smile. “I w-wanted them to….to see me like this….”</p>
<p>“Good girl.” Yang cooed. “Now, open up.”</p>
<p>All she could do was comply if she wanted Yang to touch her again. She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue as Yang pressed her fingers into her mouth. Her lips closed around her fingers and the taste of her own wetness filled her with shameful lust. Once her tongue had cleaned every inch, Yang pulled her fingers out.</p>
<p>“Such a good girl…I’ll give you what you want…”</p>
<p>In an instant, Yang’s fingers were against her clit, rubbing even harder. The sudden sensation straightened her back with a harsh shiver and a moan she forgot to stifle. It had only been mere moments since she touched her last, but it still made her breath short and left her body buzzing. Her delayed sense of relief bursted through her once more as she grinded against Yang’s hand and the toy.</p>
<p>Yang’s head began lowering to her chest again, but Blake seized her by the cheeks. In that moment, the love she held for Yang in her heart spilled over. Her teasing, her willingness to support her in this, and her grin that made her feel like everything was okay: Blake loved it all so much. She pulled Yang to her lips, and let her tongue dance against hers as she grew closer and closer to the edge.</p>
<p>The whole night was so exhilarating, she could hardly think straight. She couldn’t do this with anyone else: she trusted Yang more than anything else. Another gentle breeze blew across her bare skin, but it did little to stop the delicious heat building up inside her. Terrified that her moaning would be loud enough to hear across Remnant, Blake buried her head in Yang’s shoulder and clung to her as she finally came.</p>
<p>In the brief moment before she shut her eyes, she felt Yang’s free hand softly hold behind her head. It was the last thing she felt as indescribable warmth burned through every muscle. She couldn’t help shivering so intensely as a howl loud enough to shake the courtyard was partially muffled in Yang’s hair. No matter how much she shook and gasped, Yang never stopped holding her through it all. Despite how fast her heart had been racing before, a calm slowly washed over her: she never felt safer or more peaceful in Yang’s arms.</p>
<p>Once everything left her, she climbed off the toy so Yang could stow it in her bag, but that was all she had. Now completely spent and heavy, Blake fell against her, catching her breath in Yang’s lap. Yang leaned past her and carefully wrapped her in the long black coat to stop her shivering.</p>
<p>“So, c’mon, tell me…” she grinned. “How was it? Everything you every wanted?”</p>
<p>Blake gave her small smile and an equally small nod. “Yes…Thank you so much…for doing this with me.”</p>
<p>“Oh, believe me Blake.” she laughed and kissed her on the forehead. “It was <em>definitely </em>my pleasure.”</p>
<p>With her arms still wrapped around her, she carefully helped Blake stand up. Her legs were still shaky, but she walked slowly, still clinging to Yang with the same, peaceful smile on her face.</p>
<p>“I love you so much, Yang.” she whispered softly. Yang brushed her hair and kissed the top of her head.</p>
<p>“I love you too, Blake. Happy Valentine’s Day.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---/---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have the teas you requested, but I fear they were- Ilia, what are you doing?”</p>
<p>Arlsan had returned to their room to see Ilia pressed against the window and clutching the curtain, completely transfixed on something outside. Once she realized she was there, the chameleon girl’s body lit up bright red as she tore herself from the view overlooking the grounds. Arslan swore she saw her hand fly out of the front of her shorts, and that the ends of her fingers glistened in the light until Ilia shoved them in her pockets and looked at the floor.</p>
<p>“N-Nothing! I wasn’t doing anything! C-certainly wasn’t looking!” she stammered, before adding a nervous laugh. Arslan joined her by the window to see what had her so entranced, but there was nothing there of note except for the two members of Team RWBY walking away and the bench they were sitting on when they ran into them earlier.</p>
<p>“Are you…alright?” she asked carefully before handing Ilia her tea. She took it and quickly took a sip.</p>
<p>“Y-yeah. Totally fine.” she stammered again, but she was still fidgeting her fingers inside her pockets. Arslan took a long, slow drink of her tea until Ilia sheepishly looked up at her.</p>
<p>“H-Hey…Arslan?”</p>
<p>“Yes? What is it?”</p>
<p>Ilia looked away. Her fidgeting got even worse, and she had to take another drink of her tea before she tried to speak.</p>
<p>“C-can we t-try…or, if you don’t…um…I want to….”</p>
<p>“Ilia.” Arlsan smiled warmly at her and kissed the stammering girl on the forehead. “Just collect your thoughts, then speak. I wish to know what you have to say.”</p>
<p>Ilia turned bright red again, but her eyes were shining and she had a small, excited smile on her face.</p>
<p>“D-Do you…k-k-know what…exhibitionism means?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-<em>END.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>-</em>
  <em>HAPPY VALENTINE’S DAY.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! This was a lot of fun to write. Since I went with WhiteRose for Christmas, I had to go with Bumblebee for this. Usually whenever I write Bumblebee stuff, I always end up focusing on Yang as the main character, so this time, I wanted the focus to be on Blake. Originally, this was just a normal romantic night for the two of them, but I felt like it needed something else. I had been toying with an idea involving Blake and exhibitionism, so I put that in to see how it would work. Fortunately, I didn’t have to toss a lot of the original, and the end result ended up being a nice mix of the two ideas!</p>
<p>If you’re curious, Ilia and Arslan (or ChameLion, if you prefer) is actually a nod to an earlier one-off I wrote (check it out if you want! Remnant Relations Chapter 4!). I needed someone to almost catch them, and rather than it just being some random person, I added them in since I love them as a pairing. Go ChameLion!</p>
<p>If you want more, check out the other Valentine’s one off I wrote involving Kali and Ghira! Let me know what you think with a comment if you want: I’d love to hear your thoughts! Otherwise, thanks again for reading, and have a happy Valentine’s Day no matter how you spend it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>